fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Ed Rendell/trails
Rendell for governor.com Harvested on May 15, 2006. Issues Protecting Pennsylvania’s Seniors All across America, the skyrocketing costs of prescription drugs are forcing too many seniors to make the awful choice between paying for essential needs, like rent and groceries, and paying for their medication. When Ed Rendell ran for Governor, he said that no Pennsylvania senior should ever have to make that choice. Today, as states across the country struggle with budget shortfalls and fewer resources from Washington, Pennsylvania is leading the way in providing prescription drug coverage for seniors – without raising taxes. When Ed Rendell took office, his first order of business was to break the gridlock in Harrisburg and dramatically expand the number of seniors enrolled in the state’s pharmacy benefit program. Working with both parties, Rendell crafted a plan to increase Lottery revenues and reduce costly government red tape – allowing an additional 70,000 seniors to get the coverage they need. By year’s end, more than 290,000 Pennsylvania seniors will be served by the program – up 32%. It’s no wonder Pennsylvania is becoming a model for the nation. Under the new federal prescription drug plan, a couple with an income of $17,000 who needs five drugs (cost of $5,500) would have a copay of $2,600. Here in Pennsylvania, that couple pays just $216. That’s progress for Pennsylvania. Saving money for taxpayers by rooting out waste and streamlining government Ed Rendell entered the Governor’s office determined to squeeze every nickel out of the cost of government by eliminating waste and making it run more like a smart business – just as he had done as Mayor of Philadelphia. By applying business principles of productivity and cost-savings to the operation of state government, in just two years, the Rendell administration has saved taxpayers $475 million. And the budget is balanced. By consolidating contracts and leveraging purchasing power, the State will generate more than $130 million in annual savings. That’s not pocket change. For instance, when Ed Rendell became Governor, Harrisburg spent $22.5 million to buy office supplies from 2,900 vendors. Today, the same supplies are bought from a single vendor for $13.4 million. Before Rendell took office, Pennsylvania paid the Social Security Administration $31 million a year to print the State portion of the SSI checks. Now, the Commonwealth prints them for less than $6 million a year. Rendell eliminated 660 state vehicles, saving more than $13 million. Nearly 3,000 unused phone lines have been shut down, reducing telephone bills by more than $5 million annually. Creating Jobs and Boosting the Economy There is nothing more important to the future of Pennsylvania than growing its economy and revitalizing its communities – especially those struggling to survive and compete in a new economy. As other states grapple with a sluggish national economy, Governor Rendell’s $2.3 billion Economic Stimulus plan is injecting needed capital in our businesses and workforce throughout Pennsylvania. Over the next five years, this investment will leverage more than $5 billion in private sector resources – that’s a $7.3 billion job-creating boost to our economy. Today, the job count in Pennsylvania has reached the highest in our history. With Governor Rendell’s leadership, we have turned the corner from the staggering job loss that characterized the 2001 recession. One leading national economic development consulting company called Governor Rendell’s stimulus plan “the most comprehensive and flexible package of financing programs in the country.” The stimulus package includes: * $300 million in grants and loans for the Business in Our Sites program to prepare Pennsylvania sites for expanding business development * $200 million for PennWorks grants and loans to construct, rehabilitate and upgrade water and sewer systems needed for economic development projects * $100 million in Tax Increment Financing (TIF) loan guarantees * Grants for infrastructure and facilities improvement, including manufacturing, hospital, retail and convention center projects * $640 million in Redevelopment Assistance Capital Program funds for construction-related projects * $150 million for the Building PA Program, funding debt and equity investments in construction projects * Main Street projects to revitalize downtown communities * Elm Street neighborhood renewal projects * Housing & Redevelopment Assistance to redevelop blighted or vacation property * Financing for new, single-family home construction in blighted areas * $150 million to support Pennsylvania’s two biggest industries – agriculture and tourism * $75 million to expand the Machinery & Equipment Loan Fund in Pennsylvania’s Core Industries * $50 million in loan guarantees to help successful businesses attract working capital from banks * New Keystone Innovation Zones to create high-tech jobs that spin-off from the Commonwealth’s world-class universities * Expansion of the state’s Research & Development Tax Credit to $30 million * $250 million in New Venture Investment Guarantees to attract top-tier investors from across the nation * $60 million for the Pennsylvania Venture Capital Program Economic development is a vital component of Governor Rendell’s strategy for building prosperity in Pennsylvania. Combined with crucial investments in education and workforce development, the Governor’s economic stimulus package is helping to bring about a successful New Pennsylvania. Making historic investments in education with focus on what works When Ed Rendell ran for Governor, he said that improving our school children’s academic achievement was not just a moral imperative, but also the key to ensuring Pennsylvania has the skilled, trained workforce necessary to compete and win in a global economy. As Governor, Ed Rendell is making historic investments in educating our young people – demanding accountability, rewarding achievement and focusing on what we know works. That means early education. This year’s budget represents the largest increase in early education funding in 20 years. With the legislature’s support, Governor Rendell secured more than $250 million in flexible funding for Pennsylvania’s public schools, giving them the resources to invest in proven education initiatives like pre-kindergarten, Head Start, full-day kindergarten and tutoring. Today, more than 2,000 children in 26 school districts throughout Pennsylvania are now attending pre-kindergarten programs for the first time. Head Start enrollment is up by 2,600 children. More than 50,000 children will benefit from full-day kindergarten, including 17,000 students in 143 school districts that are offering the program for the first time. Almost 100 school districts are investing in class-size reduction in kindergarten through 3rd grade to benefit more than 20,000 children. This year, more than 85 school districts will share a total of $55 million in tutoring money, a $30 million increase. Property Tax Relief for All Pennsylvanians Governor Rendell recognizes Pennsylvania’s need for property tax relief right now. High property taxes are placing an unfair burden on our homeowners – especially senior citizens, young families and other Pennsylvanians on fixed incomes That’s why Governor Rendell is calling on the legislature to put aside politics, get to work and send him a bill that will guarantee that each and every homeowner across the Commonwealth gets the property tax relief they deserve. It can be done. For thirty years, politicians in Harrisburg talked about the need for reducing property taxes. When Ed Rendell became Governor, he was determined to get it done. And for the first time, working with the legislature, Harrisburg took a giant step toward real property tax relief. Now it’s time to finish the job. Governor Rendell has called for a Special Session of the legislature so that Harrisburg can focus solely on removing the bureaucratic barriers in the current law so that we can make good on the promise of property tax relief and ensure that every homeowner – regardless of where they live – gets property tax relief. The Governor’s property tax relief plan makes two important changes to the current law – it guarantees property tax relief for all Pennsylvania homeowners, and it eliminates the need for school districts to raise income taxes in order to qualify for property tax relief. Property tax relief for all Pennsylvania homeowners. Governor Rendell’s property tax relief plan ensures that all homeowners will receive property tax relief by making the law apply in every school district.. This legislation takes the decision out of the hands of school boards in order to directly reduce taxes by $1 billion statewide. School boards will no longer be able to “opt-out” and deny property tax relief to their community. Eliminating the mandatory income tax increase. Current law requires school boards to levy a 0.1% local Earned Income Tax (EIT) in order to receive their share of the $1 billion in state property tax relief revenue. Governor Rendell’s property tax relief plan eliminates this mandatory income tax increase. School boards will automatically receive their share of the $1 billion, and will have to use it to reduce property taxes. And Governor Rendell supports the reasonable controls on future tax increases included in the current property tax relief law – so that we can preserve the quality of education in our schools, while protecting the rights of the Commonwealth’s homeowners. Property tax relief is finally within our grasp – it's time for the legislature to finish the job. Protecting the Environment to Invest in Pennsylvania's Future Governor Rendell recognizes that cleaning up our environment, protecting our drinking water, and preserving our farmland goes hand in hand with economic development. His Growing Greener II initiative provides the resources for communities to address pressing problems while offering the support to strategically plan for the future. Initiatives such as acid mine drainage cleanup, brownfield redevelopment projects, and water and sewer infrastructure improvements immediately tackle public health and environmental problems, while providing the necessary infrastructure to attract business development. Nearly 700,000 Pennsylvanians – or 3 out of every 5 voters – voiced their support for the Governor’s Growing Greener II initiative by voting in May 2005 to approve the $625 million bond initiative. And Pennsylvanians are already benefiting from Governor Rendell’s vision. The Governor announced the first wave of Growing Greener II grants, including: * $31.5 million to upgrade state parks and improve state forests * $14 million to clean up acaid mine drainage and other water quality improvements * $9.7 million to clean up former industrial sites (known as brownfields) * $3 million to upgrade our water and sewer infrastructure * $3.7 million for open space protection * $2.2 million to use mine water as an economic resource * $700,000 to remove impacts from dams All over Pennsylvania, Growing Greener II is safeguarding our communities and helping to attract new businesses. Farmers in conservation districts in 59 counties will benefit from $7.8 million that enables them to take land along streams out of production to help decrease agricultural related run-off into major waterways that feed the Chesapeake Bay. In your community… * In Allegheny County, $270,027 for the Allegheny County Department of Parks to construct a treatment facility for acid mine drainage discharge. * In Bucks County, $1.5 million to rehabilitate a sewage collection system in Nockamixon State Park; and $1.49 million for a recreation park along the Delaware Canal at the Westinghouse die plant site in Lower Makefield Township. * In Carbon County, $1 million for the complete rehabilitation of a 33,000 gallons-per-day sewage treatment plant at the Hickory Run State Park. * In Chester County, $550,000 to acquire 93 acres along Barren Hills Ridge in West Caln Township for open space and watershed protection and to expand recreation. * In Lackawanna County, $525,000 to reclaim 115 acres of abandoned mine lands and make safe about 24 mine openings. * In Luzerne County, $2.4 million for park development at the Ricketts Glen State Park. * In Montgomery County, $212,220 for sustainable storm water work by the Center for Sustainable Communities. * In Perry County, $426,000 to acquire 656 acres for open space, natural resource and watershed protection through the Western Pennsylvania Conservancy. * In Westmoreland County, $44,035 to protect Four Mile Run by preventing large amounts of sediment from entering the stream when it rains. Preparing Our Workforce Governor Rendell is committed to ensuring that all Pennsylvanians have the opportunity to succeed in the high-skill jobs of the 21st century. Under the Governor’s leadership, employment in Pennsylvania has risen to historic levels. At the same time, he understands we must do all we can to ensure workers have the education and skills they need to compete and win in a global economy. That’s why Governor Rendell launched Job Ready Pennsylvania – a comprehensive strategy to ensure that workers have the skills they need, increase options for students to receive post-secondary education and boost the skills of high school graduates. The Governor’s Job Ready Pennsylvania initiative… * Ensures that the Commonwealth’s workforce development system is effective in serving job-seekers and partnering with employers. * Addresses labor shortages in good-paying careers, such as by funding programs to train more nurse educators. * Increases the Commonwealth’s ability to compete in the cutting-edge jobs of the future. Colleges and universities are drawing down $3 million to recruit top faculty researchers. * Provides first-ever assistance to adult workers who are trying to earn a college degree or certificate while holding a job. In partnership with Governor Rendell, the PHEAA Foundation has created a $10 million program to allow 10,000 adult students each year to receive grants to continue in higher education in high-priority fields. * Makes higher education more affordable for all students. In addition to new grants from the PHEAA Foundation, Pennsylvania increased its state funding for student grants by $9 million this year alone. * Invests in community college success – by boosting funds by $22.8 million (the largest increase in 15 years), aligning the community college funding formula with the state’s workforce development needs, and introducing new accountability reporting for student success. * Improves the quality of high school education. Pennsylvania’s Project 720 high schools are leading the way in transforming our high schools so that they prepare all students for college and high-skill careers. Job Ready Pennsylvania provided $4.7 million to double the number of high schools that are participating in this ambitious program. Governor Rendell also dramatically increased state tutoring funds by $28 million, so struggling students in grades 7-12 can receive extra help in reading and math. * Allows high school students to take college courses. For the first time ever, the Commonwealth is investing $5 million in dual enrollment programs so that nearly 20,000 high school students can earn college credit while completing their high school graduation requirements. Job Ready Pennsylvania is also an example of Governor Rendell’s commitment to increasing government efficiency. With $91 million in new state funds, Job Ready Pennsylvania leverages $2 billion in existing state and federal resources to ensure that every public dollar is getting the maximum benefit for the Commonwealth’s citizens and taxpayers. Rendell